


When It Rains

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Biohazard - Fandom, Resident Evil
Genre: Gen, Memories, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only memories left are sad ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

Rainy days used to be my favorite. I used to love showing up to work on a rainy day, coming through the front door of the S.T.A.R.S. office and shaking off just to annoy Jill by splashing her, while everyone else just rolled their eyes at me and my childish behavior. I used to love how everyone would laugh at Barry's wet dog jokes, and how I'd end up with a towel over my head because nobody liked soggy carpet, and hated how it could start to smell. I even used to love the subtle smiile my antics couuld drag onto Captain Wesker's face, because it made me feel happy.

S.T.A.R.S was as much of a family to me then as Claire, and on rainy days we always laughed and joked, because rain was an excuse for no work and everyone hanging out a little bit long, "just until the rain lets up." But rain never just let up in Raccoon City, so we stayed almost hours longer without the promise of overtime, purely because we could spend time together as just people, not "special tactics and rescue services." 

But after what happened...after everyone was killed, after Wesker turned comic-book villian, and after Raccoon City was wiped off the face of the Earth...I can't stand rain anymore.

When it rains, I ache. My bones become creaky and I feel sick to my stomach. I can hardly function normally, much less effectively. 

When rain drums against the roof, all I can hear is screaming, and I fight the urge to cry every single time.

When rain patters on the streets, all I can see are those moments being washed away in some ungodly current of sorrow.

When it rains, I remember how much I wish things had been different...


End file.
